


Hello, Miss Archeron

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: “Camp has a strict policy against pda so we’re pretending we’re not dating”
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Hello, Miss Archeron

Feyre’s group were almost at the campsite. Finally.

Not that she didn’t like hiking, she loved hiking. But they were supposed to have gotten here two hours ago to set up the tents and build the fire with the other group. Now they were late, and the kids were hungry and tired and grumpy, and she would have to cheer them up enough to get them to set up camp.

But the anguish she felt at the prospect of setting up five tents on her own vanished as they came out into the clearing and found an already built camp, with a fire ready in the center of it. A group of teenagers a little older than hers were lounging near the stream, and their camp counselor was crouching beside the fire, apparently starting it. She let a small smile take over her lips at the sight of his broad shoulders and messy hair.

“Guys,” she told her group, “it appears our friends were nice enough to build the entire camp for us. Go put down your packs and then go say thank you.”

She watched as the kids scattered around her to get to their tents before joining the older teens. Meanwhile, she reached the campfire, let her backpack fall onto the ground, and sat down beside the man still lighting the fire.

“Hello, Miss Archeron,” he said, and she rolled her eyes. A new habit of his, calling her by her surname. _ ‘To respect camp policies _ ,’ he’d told her the first time it had happened, two weeks ago.

“Mister Knight,” she answered, and punched his shoulder playfully. He flashed her a grin and she immediately felt the urge to feel his arms wrapped around her, and relax into her boyfriend’s embrace.

“Long day?”

She nodded and sighed, laying down on the ground.

“Tell me about it. They lingered by the lake and then nobody wanted to move anymore so we took a long-ass time to get here. Thanks for the tents.”

“You’re welcome, Darling.”

She smiled at the nickname. They’d started dating a few months back, in college. And then they had found summer jobs at the same camp, and been glad for it. But the camp had a very strict “no PDA” rule, so here they were, making sure none of the kids knew they were a couple. So now it had been two weeks of agony of not being able to kiss him, hold his hand, or spend the night with him.

“I set up yours right next to mine, by the way,” he told her, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

“Rhys -”

“I know, we have to be careful. But I just thought…” he rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of embarrassment she’d learned to love, and she immediately wanted to pull him to her. “Well, I thought we could spend some time alone, since tonight might be the only time in a month when we can do that.”

She wanted to say no, wanted to say that it wasn’t reasonable. But… their tents were a little further away from the kids’, there was no reason they couldn't just cuddle for a bit. No one would ever know.

***

They taught the kids how to heat up food over a fire, played music and sang silly songs with them, they toasted marshmallows and observed the sky. Until finally, all the kids were sleeping peacefully, the fire was extinguished, and they were alone.

As quietly as possible, they stumbled towards their tents, Feyre threw her backpack inside hers, took off her shoes, and followed Rhys into his.   
“You know,” she started as she settled on the thin mattress beside him, “this is still a stupid idea.”

“It’s not. All the kids are asleep, and we’re doing nothing wrong.” She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. “What? I have no intention of ravishing you, Darling, I just miss holding you against me.”

She laughed and rested her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. For a while, she let herself enjoy the calm surrounding them, the warm embrace of his body, the soft sound of nature outside. She hadn’t realized how much she needed this. Not just Rhys, but some peace and quiet. Actual peace, after two weeks of relentless work with the kids. She loved working with children, but it was the most exhausting job she’d ever had, for sure.

She felt Rhys chuckle against her, and lifted her head to look at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Rhys, what is it?”

When he looked at her, his eyes were full of mischief.

“Well, I was lying before, I was kind of hoping I would get to ravish you a little.”

“Is that so?” She laughed, and let her fingers trail down his chest until they reach the edge of his tee-shirt, only to slip underneath the fabric and caress his belly. His response was to capture her lips and kiss her eagerly, their first actual kiss in weeks. She’d missed those soft lips, the way his hands tangled in her hair to pull her to him, the feeling of their bodies so close to each other. She let herself get lost in their kiss, enjoying it as much as she could, keenly aware that come morning, they wouldn’t be able to have anymore time alone for at least another week.

Loud noises came from outside, voices visibly trying to whisper but unable to actually stay quiet.

Feyre and Rhys broke apart, and he sighed.

“What are they up to, now?”

They were about to open the tent when the voices came directly from outside.

“Rhysand? Are you awake?”

In that moment, Feyre realized she couldn’t let the kids see her. With a giggle, she pulled herself away from Rhys. He was grinning at her when he answered to the kids outside.

“Guys? What are you doing up?”

“We got up to pee and we… there’s a spider in our tent now, we don’t want to go back in.”

She had to stop herself from bursting out laughing, and Rhys gave her what was probably meant to be a stern look, but he was laughing too.

“You left your tent open when you went, didn’t you?”

A pause. “Yes.”

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay I’ll be out in a second.” He then turned to her and said in a whisper: “hide.”

“What?”

“You have to hide before I open the tent.”

“Oh my God, you’re so dramatic,” but still she started wiggling her way under his sleeping bag. From her spot, she saw him get up on his knees, open the tent, and get out. While he was dealing with this ‘emergency’ -  _ kids _ , she thought with a sigh - she took off her socks, her pants, and her tee-shirt, before opening the sleeping bag entirely to turn it into a blanket. The night wasn’t cold, it would suffice. Then she waited for the tent to open again.

***

The spider wasn’t even that big.

He was tired of kids.

Not really, he loved working with them even when they were being silly. If anything, it was his favorite part of the job, when they played stupid games or asked weirdly specific questions.

He really loved kids.

But tonight… Tonight was his one chance in three weeks of having actual alone time with Feyre, and he couldn’t stop himself from being a little mad at them. She was really taking the “no PDA” rule seriously, so she was more likely back in her tent by now.

He opened the zipper and slipped inside, a smile forming as he saw that Feyre was still here. Maybe he wasn’t mad, after all.

“I thought you’d have gone to bed by now, Darling.”

She looked at him from under his sleeping bag, a mischievous grin on her lips.

“I did.”

He found himself frowning at that. “What?”

She pushed the sleeping bag away to reveal her body, covered in nothing but her underwear.

“I left the fun part for you to take off.”

A startled laugh escaped his lips, and he crawled inside the tent, closing it behind him. Slowly, he pushed the sleeping bag completely away from her gorgeous body, and took her in fully. God, he’d missed this view. He moved until he was kneeling with a leg on each side of her waist, and spread his hands on her belly.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from teasing her a little.

“Aren’t you worried we’ll get found out?”

“Right now, there’s only one thing I’m worried about.”

“Yeah? And what is that?”

“The fact that you’ve been inside for at least fifteen seconds, and yet I’m still wearing my bra.”

Grinning, Rhys bent down to kiss her. If they only had one night together this month, then he would make the best of it.


End file.
